


Little Obsessions

by starfishing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishing/pseuds/starfishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course I noticed. Smelling your hair each afternoon when you walk past is one of the things I look forward to every day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Obsessions

"That's ten, Niou! You'd best pick up the pace if you want to finish those laps before practice tomorrow morning!"

Sanada swore there was a hint of cheer or glee in his captain's voice. Rikkai's demon captain, indeed.

"Aw, come on, buchou! It was a joke!" called a slightly strained voice from across the courts. "Besides, Yagyuu should be running laps, too!"

"No one _saw_ Yagyuu," Yukimura remarked, tousling his still-damp hair slightly. There was a healthy sort of glow to his skin; he'd just come from the showers, and wavy, unruly strands were clinging to his face here and there. Sanada felt the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and turned away accordingly, busying himself with folding his jacket into his bag.

Yukimura approached the bench he was at, smiling good-naturedly, and leaned down to pick up his own bag. "We'll see if they ever steal clothes from the girls' locker rooms again," he said lightly, grinning up at his vice-captain and pulling out a water bottle. "For putting in my locker or otherwise."

Shaking his head, Sanada zipped up his bag. "I can't believe you're smiling about it."

"It was all in good fun. Just like the fifty laps Niou's running." Beaming now, Yukimura paused to take a drink from his water bottle, then put it away and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sanada."

As Yukimura passed, Sanada turned his head just so, expecting a quick drift of Ocean Breeze shampoo and a touch of the Victory Lane air freshener Yukimura kept in his locker. After a moment, he frowned.

"Yukimura?"

His captain turned, eyes bright enough to make Sanada's heart skip a few beats. "Yeah?"

Sanada swallowed. "Ah... have you been — did you use my shampoo?" He was almost alarmed to see the sudden rush of colour to Yukimura's cheeks.

"I... ran out." Yukimura shrugged, offering a sheepish expression. "I didn't really think you'd notice."

"Of course I noticed. Smelling your hair each afternoon when you walk past is one of the things I look forward to every day." That's what Sanada said in his head. What he said in reality was, "It's, uh... a distinctive smell."

"Green tea? I guess it is." Yukimura smiled, still managing to look a little chagrined. "I'll bring more of my own tomorrow, though, so don't worry."

Nodding, Sanada turned away again, focusing his full attention on his tennis bag, which was, quite unfortunately, already zipped up, so he had nothing to do with it but sling it over his shoulder. He did so, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he walked by his captain.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and Yukimura quickly dropped the lock of his own hair that he'd had pressed beneath his nose.

"Ah — tomorrow," he agreed, and looked away. It was a good thing, he thought, that Sanada hadn't seen the almost-full bottles of Ocean Breeze shampoo and conditioner in the showers that afternoon.


End file.
